


Punishment

by VampirePaladin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: Spinster Juliet is charged with witchcraft. Esteemed Justice Dalton gives her one last chance to confess and save her soul.
Relationships: Executioner & Executioner's Apprentice & Witch
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Holiday Horror 2020





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aunt_zelda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/gifts).



“The only way to deal with these witches, Samuel, is to make an example of the ones you can that will scare other women so that they don’t stop being god-fearing women,” the Esteemed Justice Dalton said. He was a large man wearing expensive clothing and an ornate cross around his neck. He walked with long strides.

Samuel struggled to keep up with his shorter legs. “As you say, Esteemed Justice.” In his gangly arms he carried a heavy, leather bound book, ink, and a quill. He was only an apprentice to the Esteemed Justice. One day it would fall to him to protect the village from those evil women that consulted with Satan.

They walked to the end of the hallway where a woman sat in a cell. She seemed unbothered, despite her hands being shackled to the wall and being stripped down to her chemise. The cold that seeped out of the stones and made both men shiver didn’t seem to bother her.

“Spinster Juliet, you will be executed tonight at midnight for your crimes. Whoever, if you confess and give up the rest of your Coven your soul will be allowed entry into Heaven. Are you ready to confess?” Dalton said.

“Hmm, refresh my memory _Esteemed Justice_ ,” Juliet said in that slow and unhurried way of hers. “What exactly did I do?”

“You destroyed most of the harvest. There are innocent families starving because of what you did.”

“Do you mean the blight that I warned you about? That I told you would kill your crops this year if you didn’t change what you were planting?” She looked the Esteemed Justice up and down. “You don’t seem to be wanting for food. Maybe you could ease their suffering by sharing with the others?”

“This is why you must be wary of these witches, Samuel. They try to twist what is their fault to be the fault of the good men of this town.” Dalton turned his attention back to Juliet. “You turned the well water bitter.”

Juliet laughed. “Nothing I did made the water sweet or bitter. Mayhaps it would help if the villagers would be more careful in where they dump their waster?” 

“Spinster Juliet, please,” Samuel pleaded, “we are just trying to save your immortal soul. You have to be punished for what you have done, but your soul doesn’t have to suffer in hellfire, it’s not to late.”

Juliet looked at Samuel and her gaze seemed to pierce into Samuel’s soul, to strip him bare and reveal everything about him to the world. Then Juliet’s gaze became less intense and she sighed. “I do believe that your intentions are well meant, misguided, but well meant. But I have no interest in confessing to things I didn’t do and if your god is so all knowing then they would know my innocence.”

“This is your last chance to confess, Spinster Juliet. What magic did you use to lead our young men and women into sin?”

“I have no idea what you are talking about.” Juliet laughed. “You think me so important that you would lay everything you fear at my feet. Esteemed Justice, I’m honored you think so highly of me.”

Dalton glared. “There is no saving this one.”

He pulled out a ring of keys and unlocked the door of the cell. Dalton stalked across the cell and unlocked the shackles on Juliet’s wrists. She offered no resistance as he grabbed her, pulled her to her feet, and then started dragging her out of the cell. Samuel followed the two of them through the jail and out to the square where a noose on a platform was waiting for Juliet. Around the platform was everyone that called this town their home. Execution attendance was mandatory for all.

A heavy wind was blowing, and thick clouds blocked the moon and stars overhead.

“This foul witch has been the cause of all of our ills and with her death we will be freed! The crops will return, the well water will become sweet, and the young men and women will no longer be led astray!”

The crowd let out a cheer. Samuel noticed that some seemed less enthusiastic than others in their cheering.

Juliet didn’t fight as she was taken to the scaffold. She seemed unbothered by it.

“Any last words?” Esteemed Justice Dalton asked.

Lightning hit one of the nearby buildings as it started to rain. The crowd screamed as lighting struck again. Many people began to panic with cries of witch and ran with desperation to save themselves.

Dalton let go of Juliet as the wind picked up. “Witch!”

“That’s right. I am a witch. But none of the other women you have killed were and I was not the cause of any of the things you accused me of.” Juliet advanced on Dalton.

He scrambled away from her as he cried and prayed.

“Spinster Juliet,” Samuel said as he put himself between Juliet and Dalton, dropping everything he had been holding. “Please, he has been charged with overseeing justice for us!”

“What about the injustices he has caused? Who is his judge and how do his victims get justice?”

“I-It’s the job of the apprentice to do that,” Samuel mumbled.

“Then do your job.”

Slowly, Samuel turned to face Dalton. “Esteemed Justice Dalton, you are being charged with falsely executing Mary, Rose, Tabitha, and Ayesha for the crimes of witchcraft.”

“You can’t charge me! I am the law!”

Samuel advanced on Dalton. He grabbed one arm and tried to pull Dalton towards the scaffolds. Dalton was too heavy for him, but then another set of hands grabbed onto Dalton. Juliet was also pulling him. Dalton still tried to fight, but the two of them were strong enough to pull him. 

That night someone who had caused great evil would hang, but it was not Juliet. Dalton was hung. Juliet along with several young men and women who had been accused of sin left to go into the forest and never returned.


End file.
